The Second Angel :: Re-Post :: Sequel Of ' Because I Love You ' ::
by Cho HyunNa'JOYERS
Summary: Hidupnya hancur, senyuman itu hilang, hidupnya kembali menjadi hitam putih, Lee SungMin tak ada lagi, Kyuhyun kesepian lagi... namun tanpa sadar seseorang masuk ke dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun, yang tanpa ia sadari membuat kehidupannya kembali berwarna... mungkinkan itu malaikat keduanya? :: Sequel Of ' Because I Love You ' ::
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Second Angel  
Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '  
Warning! : Shonen-Ai ( No NC / Lemon ) :: Boys Love :: BoYxBoY

Annyeong! I'm Back! Ini Pembaharuan FanFiction yang kemarin ya~

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Seorang namja cantik dengan muka yang di tekuk berjalan ke arah kursi tunggu di bandara Internasional di Korea - Incheon -  
menunggu seorang namja yang sangat ia sayangi datang menghampirinya, tak lama kemudian namja yang jauh lebih tua itu mendekati namja cantik itu, namja cantik itu langsung berdiri dan berkacak pinggang , namja cantik itu langsung berteriak kepada namja yang lebih tua itu dengan bahasa prancis

" Papa! Partout où je suis à la recherche… "  
**[**_**Papa**_**! dari mana saja? aku mencarimu...]**

" désolé, papa valise était ouverte, papa a dû fermer à nouveau de sorte qu'il ne sort pas "  
**[ maaf, tadi koper papa terbuka, jadi papa harus menutupnya kembali agar isinya tidak keluar ]**

" si je ne trouve pas comment papa? Je ne peux pas juste la langue coréenne "  
**[ jika aku tak bisa menemukan papa bagaimana? aku kan tidak bisa bahasa korea ]**

" nourrir étude! "  
**[ makannya belajar! ]**

" papa! "  
**[ **_**Papa!**_** ]**

" hahaha ... mais vous ne devez pas parler coréen, vous avez certainement avoir besoin un jour "  
**[ hahaha... tapi kau harus bisa bahasa korea, suatu saat pasti kau membutuhkannya ]**

" il, je vais apprendre la langue coréenne ... parfois "  
**[ ia aku akan belajar bahasa korea...kapan-kapan ]**

Drrtt  
Drrtt

Getaran handphone di saku celana namja cantik itu membuat namja cantik itu sedikit merinding dan lang sung mengambil handphonennya

" Allo? "  
**[ hallo? ]**

_[ Allo? Ariane ]_  
**{ hallo? Ariane }**

" ce qui se passe mama ? "  
**[ Ada apa mama ? ]**

_[ __Vous__avez de l'amour__? ]_  
**{ Kau sudah sampai sayang ? }**

" oui mama , je suis allé à, parler à papa? "  
**[ Ya mama, aku sudah sampai, mau bicara dengan papa?]**

_[ __Non!__Je__veux juste savoir__votre situation__, et non __la situation est __]_  
**{ Tidak! aku hanya ingin tau keadaanmu saja, tidak keadaanya}**

" Mama était en colère avec papa ... Je suis triste de vous voir combattre "  
**[ mama sudah marahnya dengan papa...aku sedih melihat kalian bertengkar ]**

_[ __mais j'ai été__ennuyé avec__lui, puis__qui était cette femme__? __]_  
**{ tapi aku kesal dengannya, lalu siapa wanita itu?! }**

" Papa dit que c'est juste un collègue coquette ... "  
**[ kan papa bilang itu hanya teman kerjanya yang genit... ]**

_[ ah oui__s'il vous plaît,__mama__rappeler plus tard__, d'accord __miel ]_  
**{ ah ya sudahlah, nanti mama telpon lagi , baik-baik sayang }**

" hmm, au revoir "  
**[ hmm, Bye mama ]**

_[by,e__miel ]_  
**{**_**bye, honey**_**}**

Setalah ummanya menghubunginya Ariane –namja cantik itu – memasukan kembali handphonenya ke saku belakang, belum selesai Ariane menyimpan handphonenya appanya sudah bertanya

" Mama parlait? "  
**[tadi mama bicara apa?]**

" rien, vous avez encore tau colère "  
**[bukan apa-apa, mama masih marah tau]**

" le papa- "  
**[kan papa-]**

" je crois déjà papa "  
**[sudahlah, aku percaya papa]**  
" ariane "  
**[ariane]**

" quoi? "  
**[apa?]**

" Papa ne pouvait pas prendre notre nouvelle maison, papa a dû retourner au travail "  
**[papa tak bisa tak mengantarmu kerumah baru kita, papa harus kembali kerja]**

" base! laissez-moi seul avec mon oncle adrien"  
**[dasar! baiklah aku sendiri saja dengan paman adrien]**

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Ariane Side*

Hua...  
Rumah di sini lebih besar dari pada rumahku yang di inggris maupun yang di Prancis, aku suka rumah baruku...

Bruk*

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur...

Ariane... Kim Ariane atau Ariane Kim... seperti nama perempuan bukan? Padahal aku laki-laki! Kalian ingin tau cerita keluargaku yang rumit?

Namaku Ariane Kim, aku anak ketiga dari empat bersaudara, kakak pertamaku bernama Allyson Kim atau nama koreannya Kim Heechul dia kakak yang paling tak aku sukai, sudah galak centil juga menyebalkan tapi dia mengapa bisa mendapatkan pangeran dari china? Dan _frère_ Allyson sudah mempunyai satu anak laki-laki...

Kakak keduaku bernama Alhertine Kim atau nama koreanya Kim Kibum, _frère_ Alhertine sudah menikah dengan lelaki bertubuh atletis bernama Siwon suaminya orang korea asli dan mereka sudah di karuniai satu orang anak bernama Minho...

Alaine artinya beruang kecil, dia adikku dia baru bertunangan dengan seorang anak dari pengusaha sukses dari china yang bernama ZhouMi yang sama dengan _frère _Siwon yang mempunyai tubuh atletis, dan aku? Hanya sendiri, tak ada teman dekat ataupun pacar huft... aku tak peduli itu...

Angela... atau sejak tiga puluh tahun lalu bernama Kim LeeTeuk... dia mama terbaik sedunia walaupun mama tak mengakuinya, aku yakin aku adalah 'anak emas'nya sudah jelas terlihat dari sikapnya padaku...

Ackerley... Kim Ackerley... itu nama papaku, papaku papa terhebat sedunia, aku senang punya papa sepertinya... Kim Young Woon itu nama koreannya...  
Nenek dari mama orang prancis , kakek dari mama orang korea , nenek dari papa orang korea dan kakek dari papa orang inggris jadi papa dan mama sama-sama darah campuran barat dan timur...

Ok! Cukup menceritakan keluargaku aku akan ceritakan tentang diriku

Aku bernama Ariane Kim atau Kim Ariane, menurutku itu seperti anak perempuan, kakak-kakak dan adikku perempuan, dan mama ingin mempunyai anak perempuan dan lahirlah aku seorang laki-laki berwajah imut, itu menyebalkan!, nama koreaku Kim SungMi...KIM SUNGMI! Lagi-lagi seperti anak perempuan!, ok tenang huft... aku lahir 1 Januari 1990 anak ke tiga dari empat saudara, aku hanya satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari empat saudara ini... tapi kenapa mama selalu memanjakanku!?... aku memiliki sifat yang aneh kadang kadang aku bisa marah tiba-tiba ataupun bisa berubah baik dalam sekejap saudara-saudaraku jadi menjulukiku 'surprenante ' atau bisa di artikan ' mengejutkan ' tak jarang sikapku mengejutkan mereka...

Itulah cerita keluargaku dan diriku... semuannya rumit... akupun perlu bertahun-tahun untuk memahaminya... aku mengantuk lebik baik aku tidur sekarang dan besok pagi berkelilng kota Seoul...  
Hoamm...

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

**To Be Continue**

Maaf ya baru post sekarang...  
Ceritanya ada yang aku ubah beberapa... dan aku gak akan ganti nama KIM SUNGMI menjadi KIM SUNGMIN karena aku mempunya suatu alasan, yang kalian akan tau saat di ending gimana? Maaf ya kalau ada yang keberatan, sepertinya aku egois gak bisa membuat nyaman hati para pembaca... mian =/\=

**Reply :  
( reply review halaman ' pengumuman ' )**

**Tania3424 : Senengnya ternyata masih ada yang mendukung… terima kasih sudah mau menunggu… *bungkuk 90 derajat***

**Guest : ini udah ada repostnya :)**

**yeonRa137 : enggak! Bukan gitu aku gak pernah tersinggung sama RnR siapapun… aku Cuma ngerasa aku kayak yang males-malesan buat Fanfic ini jadi aku putuskan akan aku perbaiki… yeonRa137 gak perlu minta maaf…. Selama ini yeonRa137 penyemangat buat author… yeonRa13 berhak mengkeritik author baru kaya Jung Hwa... terima kasih yeonRa137 selalu member semangat untuk Jung Hwa… *bungkuk 90 derajat * mata berkaca-kaca ***

**Leeeunsan : mau di perbaiki lagi , gs apaan yah? ***** Author O'on. Ne ! terima kasih**

**Margareth Pumkins : makasih udah mau nunggu**

**nhaelf : ini semua bukan karena nama ko' itu semua Cuma kesalah pahaman aja… maaf aku gak bias ganti namanya karena aku punya satu alasan… kalian akan tau alasan itu di chap akhir… ne aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagga ( ' _ ' )9**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Second Angel  
Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '  
Genre :  
Warning! : Shonen-Ai ( No NC / Lemon ) :: Boys Love :: BoYxBoY

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Hoam….  
Aku terbangun karena kesunyian rumah ini, rumah ini terlalu sepi, rumah sebesar istana hanya ditinggali aku dan papa saja, itupun papa jarang di rumah, ya sudahlah apa boleh buat? Aku akan mandi dan lari pagi…

.

.

.

Sret*

Selesai… tali sepatu sudah, handuk kecil sudah, botol minum sudah, beberapa lembar won sudah, beres…  
saat aku akan memegang knop pintu tapi seseorang menyentuhku…ternyata paman Andrien

" monsieur, désolé, mais ton papa ne permettent pas impossible d'échapper à la maison "  
**[tuan, maaf tapi papa anda tidak memperbolehkan ada keluar rumah]**

" Je vais juste courir le matin, ne vous inquiétez pas "  
**[aku hanya akan lari pagi, jangan khawatir]**

" Eh bien, non loin de là monsieur "  
**[baiklah, jangan jauh-jauh tuan]**

" hmm "  
**[hmm]**

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Hosh~~  
Hosh~~  
Hosh~~

Glup  
Glup  
Glup

Ternyata tersesat itu membakar lemak banyak, aku tersesat! Ah! Itu ada taman lebih baik aku duduk dulu sebentar, lalu mencari arah jalan pulang...  
Ah akhirnya aku bisa duduk juga, aku berkeringat banyak tapi ini bukan membuat ototku bertambah besar melainkan mengecilkan tubuh rampinku ini menjadi semakin ramping bak seorang perempuan, menyebalkan!  
saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku aku melihat kedai es krim, aku akan membelinya hanya untuk menghilangakan haus...

" mint ice cream one, please "  
" ok!, Here you are, Girl "  
" thanks, and I'm not a girl, I'm a boy "  
"seriously? "  
" hmm my name Ariane Kim "  
" ok, ariane see you leter "  
" hmm, annyeong "  
Ok! Hanya kata itu saja yang aku bisa

Aku hanya bisa kata-kata dasar seperti, Annyeong, Mianhae, Khamsahamnida, hanya itu…  
aku berjalan ke depan sambil mengotak-ngatik I-Phoneku, mengganti musik yang kusuka sambil menjilati es krimku namun setelah itu aku tersandung batu dan es krimku jatuh tepat di paha seorang laki-laki, aku takut dia marah…  
saat dia mendongkak dia sepertinya akan marah padaku namun sedetik kemudian keningnya berkerut, wajah kemarahannya menghilang, dia berdiri dan memegang pipiku…

Plak

Dan langsung kutepis tangannya… aku melihatnya dia meringis kesakitan namun dia tetap tak berhenti menatapku…

"que voyez-vous? Akh ! what do you see!? "  
**[ Apa yang kau lihat!? ]**

Aku melihatnya dia memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum… senyumannya tak asing bagiku

" What we met before? "  
**[apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?]**

" molla eh, I mean I don't know "

" I'm sorry, it's my fault, let me wipe your pants "  
**[maafkan aku, ini salahku , sini biar ku lap celanamu ]**

" it's ok "  
**[ tidak apa-apa ]**

" I'm so sorry "  
**[ aku sangat minta maaf ]**

" it's ok, it's ok, where you live? "  
**[ tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, di mana kau tinggal? ]**

" I'm…I'm lost "  
**[ aku…aku tersesat ]**

" may i know the address? let me inter "  
**[mungkin saya tahu****alamatnya****? ****biarkan aku****antar**** ]**

" this "  
**[ ini ]**

" ok, I know this place "  
**[ ok, aku tau tempat ini ]**

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Brrumm…  
Brrumm…

Mobil Mercedes SLK-200 LSD doors sampai di depan rumah SungMin yang besar…

" Thank You "  
" you're welcome, you're house err big "  
" What? Ahaha… ordinary course, want to come first? "  
" No Thanks, maybe later "  
" oh ok, bye! "  
" bye "

SungMi tak langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya, tetapi melihat mobil mahal itu sampai ter lihat lagi…

Clek

Saat SungMi membuka pintu rumah, ia dikagetkan oleh seorang wanita cantik yang sudah berumur sekitar 45 tahun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memegang meminum secangkir teh, tapi umurnya yang sedikit tua tetrtutupi oleh kecantikan awet mudanya

" mama!? "  
" oh, hai honey, dari mana saja? "  
Ternyata yang mengagetkan SungMi itu, ibunya sudah berada di korea padahal kemarin ia masih bertelfon-telfonan dengan ibunya yang masih berada di paris

" mama, ko' bisa ada di sini? "  
" mama hanya ingin bertemu denganmu "  
Mereka mengobrol dengan bahasa prancis

" bertemu denganku? Memang ada apa mama? "  
" tidak, hanya rindu saja, tiga hari di italy , tiga hari di paris dan tiga hari di jepang- "  
" tunggu! Sedang apa mama di jepang? "  
" membicarakan pernikahan alaine "  
" apa!? Secepat itu!? Padahal kan tiga bulan lalu dia baru bertunangan "  
" karena aku lihat alaine sangan menyukai ZhouMi "  
" terserahlah, aku tak mau ambil pusing dan juga ini bukan masalahku "

Beberapa detik kesunyian menghampiri kami tapi tak lama kemudian mama angkat bicara

" honey "  
" hmm? "  
" kapan? "  
" maksudmu apa mama aku tak mengerti "  
" kapan kau memeperkenalkan pacarmu dengan mama atau dengan allyson atau alaine atau- "  
" ma! "  
" what!? "  
" aku belum mau memikirkan itu "  
" tapi seharusnya orang yang seumuranmu sudah berpacaran bahkan bertunangan "

Disela-sela pembicaraan, pintu rumah yang tak jauh dari angela dan ariane berdiri terbuka

Clek

" allo "  
" allyson? "  
" bukan mama ZhouMi "  
" ah! Zhoumi! "  
" mama! "  
" alaine! "  
"_frère_ ariane "  
" hmm, hallo "  
" dasar kau, mengapa kau campakkan adikmu dan calon istriku? "  
" huft... huaaa... alaine! Kau datang apa kabbar? Itu cukup? Sudahlah aku lelah "  
" dasar kau, kapan kau mengajak pacarmu ke rumah? Sepertinya mustahil "  
_frère _ZhouMi menekankan kata _pacar _

" memang mustahil, aku tak berniat mengajak siapa-siapa ke rumah "  
" cepat atau lambat kau harus membawanya! "  
tegas mama

" terserah, aku ke atas dulu "

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Bruk*

Ahhh... lelahnya... oh ya laki-laki tadi siapa namanya? Kita kan belum berkenalan...  
mungkin nanti juga akan bertemu lagi... tapi jika di perhatikan laki-laki itu cukup manis juga...sepertinya dia lebih tua dariku , terlihat dari postur tubuhnya tang tinggi , tapi dari raut wajahnya dia seperti memiliki masalah... seperti ditinggal orang yang ia sayangi...

Aku mengibaskan tanganku cepat, ah mana boleh aku sok tau seperti itu, dan kenapa aku jadi memikirkan laki-laki itu? Akh... pikiranku sudah kacau lebih baik aku tidur , karena sebentar lagi Alhertine akan datang yang tentu saja membawa Minho anak dua tahun yang active

Knock

Knock

Knock

" aunty! Ariane aunty "

Aunty? Bukankah artinya Tante? Aku ini laki-laki!

" berhenti memanggilku aunty! Aku ini laki-laki! Panggil aku uncle! Aku sedang tidur pergi sana! "  
" umma! "  
teriak Minho...

Gawat! Batinku

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Aku berjalan mendekati kasurku, aku berjalan dengan pandang kosong seperti orang sedang melamun, aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan melipat tanganku meletakkanya di belakang kepalaku

Aku yakin itu sungmin hyung... tapi mengapa badannya tambah kecil dan terlihat lebih muda... aku sangat yakin denganapa yang ku lihat aku tak pernah salah... lalu? Aku memegang dadaku, jantung ini milik siapa? Entahlah apa yang aku rasakan sekarang... aku pusing... aku sempat melirik foto sungmin hyung yang berada di atas meja kecil – disebelah kasurku – sebelum semuannya menjadi gelap... sungmin hyung beri aku petunjuk sapa orang itu...

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Second Angel  
Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '  
Warning! : Shonen-Ai ( No NC / Lemon ) :: Boys Love :: BoYxBoY  
Soundtrack : Love Me,Spring Waltz By. Yiruma

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

_Note: Soundtrack Love Me ON_

Ariane Side*

Hoaam…  
Sinar matahari memaksa masuk dari celah-celah jendela, aku menduduki tubuhku , mengangkat tanganku ke atas untuk merenggangkan ototku, ku lirik jam yang berada di meja kecil sebelah kasur king sizeku, waktu menunjukan pukul 08.30 pagi…

Akhir-akhir ini aku tak bisa tidur, aku merasa gelisah…  
Semenjak aku bertemu dengan laki-laki itu aku merasa… diriku berbeda  
sebelum tidur aku selalu memikirkannya dan saat bangun tidur aku selalu berharap dia berada di sisi ranjangku dan tersenyum manis padaku namun itu semua hanya harapan…

Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu , bahkan dua hari lalu aku memaksakan diriku joging hanya untuk bertemu dengannya lagi namun hasilnya nihil…

Flashback*

Aku sengaja bangun pagi hari ini hanya untuk bertemu dengannya, dan sekarang aku sudah dekat dengan tempat waktu pertama kita bertemu, namun kulihat bangku itu kosong... tak seorangpun mendudukinya, kemana orang itu ?

Flashback End*

Aku menyibakan selimut tebal yang sejak tadi malam menghangatkanku, menurunkan satu-persatu kakiku dan memakai sandal rumah , mulai berdiri dan mendekati pintu kamarku , membuka pintu kamarku dengan setengah hati , aku melihat kesekeliling tapi mengapa sepi ?

Kryukk~

Akh… aku lapar sekali… aku berjalan menuju dapur dan aku mendapati sepiring nasi goreng di meja makan, saat aku mendekati meja makan ternyata ada sebuah note di sana tertulis

' aku buatkan nasi goreng bejing… aku sembunyi-sembunyi memasakan sarapan untukmu karena semua marah dan memberi hukuman padamu karena kau akhir-akhir ini bangun terlambat dan tak bisa sarapan bersama… kau berhutang padaku Kim SungMI ! -HanKyung- '

Aku tersenyum membaca note dari Hankyung hyung, ku letakan note yang di tulis Hankyung hyung dan mulai memakan sarapanku, sesudah selesai aku menghabiskan sarapanku aku melanjutkan aktifitas kebiasaanku sehabis sarapan yaitu meminhum susu, aku berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati kulkas , kubuka pintu kulkas sebelah kanan dan aku menemukan botol susu yang kosong , ku ambil botol itu dan ku rasa aku memegang sesuatu juga , ku putar botol susuku dan aku menemukan sebuah note yang tertempel di sana

' Alaineku menghabiskannya … maaf… setelah pulang akanku belikan lagi -ZhouMi - '

Aku mendesah, sangat membosankan sendiri di rumah yang besar tanpa ada hiburan apapun… aku sempat berfikir aku akan ke tempat pertemuan itu lagi namun aku akan tau jawabannya pasti akhirnya nihil…

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku aku lebih baik berkeliling kota…

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Dari tadi aku berjalan tanpa arah, aku hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku inginkan dan sekarang aku berdiri di depan rumah sakit khusus untuk orang berpenyakit parah, Angel Place seperti nama taman hiburan? Tapi sebenarnya tempat ini adalah neraka… seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi pernah menempati tempat ini namun aku belum mendengar kabarnya lagi…

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Kyuhyun Side*

Akhirnya aku punya waktu untuk berkunjung ke tempat ini …

" hyung bagaimana kabarmu? " Tanya taemin dengan ceria  
" seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja, lalu kau? " tanyaku, namun sesuatu ada yang kurang, apa ya?  
" aku baik, kata dokter mungkin aku hanya butuh tiga bulan lagi untuk bias keluar dari neraka jahanam ini " kata taemin sambil tertawa kecil  
" oh ya mana minho? " aku baru sadar yang kurang itu adalah minho, namun sepertinya ada yang salah, yesung hyung langsung merangkul taemin  
" minho hyung hiks tiga bulan setelah sungmin hyung hiks pergi minho hyungie pergi menyusulnya " taemin menangis histeris di pelukan yesung hyung

Taemin yang rapuh sekarang … sendiri

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Ariane Side*

Aku mengeratkan syal yang melilit di leherku, dingin kurasakan sampai ke tulang, pandanganku mulai kabur seperti melihat dalam kabut yang tebal, salju-salju yang jatuh di atas tubuhku terasa berat, kurasakan kepalaku mulai sakit seperti di ikat kencang oleh beberapa tali dan kurasa badanku terhempas ke belakang, tubuhku terasa seringan kapas, samar-samar ku dengar teriakan orang-orang, apa aku akan bernasib sama seperti orang yang aku sayangi?

" sungmi, sungmi! Cepat bawa dia ke dalam "  
" baik dokter! "

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan ini, ku rasa ini bukan kamarku , bau obat-obatan yang tercium, peralatan yang asing untukku, sebuar suangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih aku bisa simpulkan aku berada di rumah sakit . apa aku berada di 'neraka' yang terkenal itu?

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena pintu yang berada tak jauh aku terdiam terbuka  
" sudah bangun sungmi? Atau aku panggil ariane? Bagaimana keadaanmu? " aku kenal wanita itu  
" hyukjae aunty? Ternyata aunty bekerja di sini " kataku akrab  
" ya, setelah aku merasa bosan bekerja di inggris aku langsung terbang ke sini, dank u dengar keponakanku pingsan di depan rumah sakit dimana aku bekerja " kata hyukjae aunty panjang  
" lalu bagaimana keadaanku? " tanyaku  
" kau pingsan di depan rumah sakit ini dan kepala bagian belakangmu cosor karena saat kau jatuh pingsan kepalamu terbentur batu besar " kata HyukJae aunty  
Ku pegang kepala bagian belakangku yang ku rasakan aku hanya perban yang melilit di kepalaku

" sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri? " tanyaku  
" tiga hari " kata Hyukjae aunty tenang  
" apa?! Mama- " kata-kataku terpotong oleh kalimat yang keluar dari bibir HyukJae  
" angela sedang menuju kemari " kata HyukJae aunty, tak lama kemudian pintu kamar inapku terbuka keras

" e miel kau baik-baik saja? " mama menggocangkan badanku  
" ma " aku berusaha berbicara namun aku tak di beri kesempatan  
" e miel, mama tau kau tak suka tempat ini, mama memperbolehkanmu pulang, mama tak mau kehilangan lagi " mama masih saja panic  
" ma! " aku naikan sedikit nadaku agar mama dengar, setelah mama mendengar aku bicara baik-baik padanya  
" ma, aku baik-baik saja, ada HyukJae aunty yang menemaniku, aku masih ingin di sini sampai aku sembuh total, mama tak keberatankan jika mama harus mengeluarkan biaya mahalkan? " kataku ragu  
" mama tak keberatan, mama senang, mama akan membiayaimu hingga kamu sembuh total " kata mama sambil berlinang air mata  
" mama tak ingin kehilangan lagi " bisik mama namun masih terdengar di telingaku

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Leukimia…  
itu penyakitku… kata mama aku memang terlahir dengan penyakit itu…  
bagaimana aku bisa lupa?  
bagaimana aku bisa tak ingat?

Aku sedang terduduk di taman yang luas di belakan rumah sakit ini…  
aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku dan saat aku menengok ke sebelah kiri aku melihat ada seseorang yang cantik berdiri menunduk sambil memainkan tangannya

" boleh aku duduk bersamamu? " orang iyu bicara  
" tentu kemarilah " kataku ramah  
" boleh aku bertanya? " dia masih menundukan kepalanya  
" tentu, silahkan " kataku  
" apa namamu sungmin? " sungmin? Mengapa terdengar tak asing? Ah apa karena hampir mirip namaku  
" bukan, namaku sungmi, kim sungmi " kataku sambil tersenyum padanya  
" bahkan marganyapun tak sama " kata orang berambut pirang itu, tapi terdengar seperti bergurau  
" apa? " kataku tak yakin  
" ah tidak, aku lee taemin bau bisa memanggilku taeby atau minnie " katanya ceria, saat dia meperlihatkan wajahnya yang cantik bisa aku simplkan dia laki-laki cantik sama sepertiku  
" taemin kau dimana?! " seseorang berteriak mencari taemin  
" hyung! Aku di sini " kata taemin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah laki-laki tinggi itu

Namun tunggu! Aku kenal orang itu... itu laki-laki yang sedang aku rindukan

Deg!

Dia tak mau melirikku

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Haahh... Sigh*

Halooo...  
ko' sepi ya?  
RnRnya Cuma ada 1, tapi gak papa' lah terima kasih yang sudah RnR :)

Reply :

Tania3424 : hehe.. ia ketemu lagi… ini lajutannya, kalo ada yang kurang bilang ya~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Second Angel  
Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '  
Warning! : Shonen-Ai ( No NC / Lemon ) :: Boys Love :: BoYxBoY

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Kyuhyun Side*

Aku berjalan mengelilingi taman belakang rumah sakit, mencar Taemin yang pandai bersembunyi, saat aku melihat Taemin duduk bersama seseorang , awalnya aku akan menyapa orang itu namun sebelum aku tau orang yang duduk di sebelah taemin adalah Sungmi, aku tak meliriknya sedetikpun, dengan begitu aku tak akan sakit lagi karena aku menghayal Sungmi itu adalah Sungmin hyng

" taemin ayo kembali ke kamar, kau harus banyak istirahat jika ingin cepat keluar dari tempat ini " kataku hanya terfokus pada Taemin  
" hmm, sungmi hyung aku kembali ya, bye " kata Taemin ceria

Aku baru sadar Sungmi memakai baju rumah sakit. Apa dia? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin, aku tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Sungmi Side*

Apa salahku sampai-sampai dia tak ingin melihatku?  
Apa yang aku perbuat?

Aku berdiri dari kursi taman yang aku duduki, aku berjalan gontai menuju kamarku , aku terus berjalan dengan pikiran yang kosong sampai aku tidak sadar aku sudah berada di kamar dan aku tak melihat lemari kecil yang ada di sebelahku

Dukk!

" akh! "

Aku meringis kesatitan saat sikutku terantuk ujung lemari kecil itu, darah segar keluar cukup banyak, aku berjalan kedekat kasur dan meraih tombol darurat, ku tekan tombol merah itu dan tak lama dua orang suster dan seorang dokter sampai dikamarku dengan nafas yang tidak teratur

" sungmi! Kau baik-baik saja " kaja HyukJae aunty  
" aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuat kalian khawatir, luka di kepalaku saja belum sembuh dan sekarang aku membuat luka baru " kataku dengan sedikit rasa bersalah  
" sungmi... jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi, kita semua senang jika kau bisa sembuh , ayo kita obati lukamu, lukamu cukup besar " kata Yesung hyung  
" baiklah " kataku sedikit merasa lebih baik

' '

' '

" selesai, kau boleh kembali ke kamar " kata Yesung hyung  
" hyung " panggilku  
" mwoya? " dia menatapku  
" aku bosan di kamar, boleh aku berada di ruanganmu dulu sebentar? " kataku sambil tertawa kecil  
" hehe... tentu, tapi aku ada urusan sebentar " Yesung hyung mengacak rambutku  
" tak apa-apa " kataku sambil tersenyum manis padanya

Aku berjalan mengelilingi ruangan Yesung hyung, banyak alat-alat yang tak aku mengerti, menyentuh halus satu-persatu dokumen yang tertata rapi

Bruk

Tak senganja aku menjatuhkan dua dokumen, bertulisan ' 초 규현 ' dan ' 이 성민 ' , aku mengambilnya dan menyimpannya kembali huft... ini tetap membosankan, aku kembali ke kamar saja

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Aku kembali ke kamarku karena aku tetap merasa bosan walaupun berada di kantor Yesung hyung, ah! Aku lupa cerita, sudah satu minggu ini aku belajar bahasa korea, gurunya datang setiap jam 07.00 malam, saat aku sedang membaca buku the tears in rain , seseorang masuk dan menarik tanganku... Kyuhyun?

' '

' '

Ternyata dia membawaku ke taman rumah sakit

" kau marah padaku? " pertanyaan bodoh apa itu tentu kau yang marah padaku  
" ani, kau marah ya padaku? Sampai-sampai kau tak sudi menatapku, aku minta- " kalimatku di potong oleh perkataan kyuhyun  
" bukan! Bukan begitu, aku menjadi sedih hanya dengan menatap wajahmu " kata kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalannya  
" huft... , baiklah, aku tak ingin kau bersedih...jadi aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu, jadi jangan bersedih lagi ya, bye "

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata ini tak bisa ku bendung lagi, ini terlalu sakit..., saat aku akan meninggalkan tempat itu Kyuhyun menahan tanganku, ku hapus air mataku dengan kasar , melukis senyuman menyakitkan dan aku berbalik

" aku tak ingin kau sedih, alasanmu bersedih itu aku kan? Berarti aku tinggal pergi dari hadapanmu, dan aku pastikan kita tak akan berpapasan di rumah sakit ini... "

Tes

_Dari awal pertemuan kita memang sudah salah..._

" ...hiks aku tak akan menampakan batang hidungku lagi di depan wajahmu... "

Tes

_...Ini semua salahku, aku memang tak pernah membawa kebahagiaan..._

" ...ini semua salahku, dari awal pertemuan ini memang sudah salah, jadi...selamat tinggal... "

Tes

_Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu tapi ini sebuah kesialan kau bertemu denganku... jadi aku akan pergi dari hidupmu... _

" sungmi dengarkan penjelasanku dulu " kata kyuhyun berusaha menghentikanku

Dengan lembut aku lepas pegangan tangannya, aku berjalan kedepan, menutup bibirku dengan punggu tanganku agar isakan tak keluar dari bibir berbentuk 'M' ini , seakan mengerti perasaanku hujan mulai turun dengan deras, membasahi tubuhku, The Tears In Rain...

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Kyuhyun Side*

Aku membuatnya salah faham, aku telah mengahcurkan kepercayaannya sekaligus hatinya, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengapa aku begitu bodoh?!  
kira-kira sedang apa ya sungmin?  
Arghhh! Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Sungmi Side*

Hiks... dia jahat sangat jahat, dia menghancurkan hatiku tanpa ada rasa bersalah...  
aku mnyukainya... aku ingin membuat dia menyukaiku, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil...

Aku berkunjung ke kantor Yesung hyung,tetapi Yesung hyung tidak ada di ruangannya, berkeliling melihat-lihat benda-benda yang berada di ruangan Yesung hyung , aku melihat ada tiga dokumen di atas meja kerjanya, aku mengedarkan pandanganku memastikan tak ada orang yang melihat perbuatanku selanjutnya, aku ambil ketiga dokumen itu dan aku duduk di sofa

초 규현 [ Cho Kyuhyun ] , 이 성민 [ Lee Sungmin ] , 김 성미 [ Kim Sungmi ] tiga tulisan itu lah yang berada di cover depan di setiap dokumen .

Kepalaku sedikit pusing tapi aku tetap berniat membaca dokumen-dokumen itu, didiagnosa mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir , tidak ada harapan yang pasti , dan tepat tanggal 1 Januari 이 성민 [ Lee Sungmin ] Meninggal dunia.

Aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama ini, apa karena namanya mirip denganku?

˙·**٠****•● **

' Sungmi aku pulang! '  
' Sungmin hyung! Kau pulang '  
' hmm, tapi aku tetap harus kembali '

●•**٠**·˙

Aku melihat dalam ingatanku aku merasa bahagia berada di sisinya wajahnya sangat mirip denganku

˙·**٠****•● **

' kau tau, aku... menyukai seseorang '  
' siapa? Perlihatkan fotonya padaku! '  
' ini '  
' woah... sangat tampan! '  
' yack! In miliku '  
' hehe.. teanag hyung asalkan kau bahagia, aku bahagia '  
' ya, sungmi-ah , saranghae '  
' nado hyung '

●•**٠**·˙

Aku merasa kenal nama, sikap, wajah itu tapi mengapa aku lupa, sungmi cepat ingat siapa dia!

˙·**٠****•● **

' paman adriane awas! '

Brak*

●•**٠**·˙

Kepalaku sakit!

" arghh! Eomma! "

˙·**٠****•● **

' sungmin hyung ahh.. '  
' amm.. eumm mashita! '  
' jinjja?! Aku membuatnya sendiri '  
' woah.. daebak! '

●•**٠**·˙

Aku melihat orang yang sangat mirip denganku memeluk orang yang aku sayangi, dia memeluk Kyuhyun...

˙·**٠****•● **

' aku berniat menolongnya! '  
' apa yang bisa kau perbuat? '  
' apa pun '  
' kau tak bisa menolongnya, sudahlah '  
' jika aku bisa menolongnya dengan nyawaku aku bersedia, aku mencintainya '  
' dia... menunggu cangkok jantung, dia mengidap jantung bocor, jika dalan enam hari tak menemukan jantung untuknya dia akan pergi saat itu juga '  
' aku bersedia, aku bersedia memberikan jantungku '  
' tapi tak semua jantung cocok dengan jantung kyuhyun '  
' periksalah aku, tolong periksa aku, aku mohon '

●•**٠**·˙

Kepalaku sakit sekali! Rasanya ingin pecah

" ARGHH! "  
akhirnya aku tak bisa bertahan, semuanya menjadi gelap rasa sakit itu menghilang dalam sekejap , dan hanya ada bisikan seseorang, Yesung hyung

" Sungmi! Sadar! "

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

" Angela... sepertinya dia sudah ingat "

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

**To Be Continue**

Inginnya sih di terusin Cuma aku ingin liat reaksi para Readers, oh ya lagi pada ulangan ya? Abisnya sepi gak kaya di **Because I Love You , **itu FanFic terindah yang aku punya karena selama ini belum ada yang sebanyak itu yang nge-RnR fanficku... hehe...

**Reply :**

**Margareth Pumpkins : ok! Ini sku lsnjut! *sodorin FanFic*  
yeonRa137 : eum... janganan sampe ketinggalan part 5 karena apa yang terjadi dengan sungmi ada di part 5 *kata aku sih mulai ramenya di part 5 * Jung Hwa sejak kapan Fanfic lu rame?**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Second Angel  
Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '  
Warning! : Shonen-Ai ( No NC / Lemon ) :: Boys Love :: BoYxBoY  
SoundTrack : Let's Not , Your Eyes , Coagulation , One Fine Spring Day By. SUPER JUNIOR

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

**SoundTrack Let's Not : On**

" Angela... sepertinya dia sudah ingat , kau ingat kata-kataku sembilan bulan lalu? "

FlashBack*

" dia kehilangan seluruh ingatannya, dia seperti dilahirkan kembali , namun dia akan segera ingat dalam waktu dekat "

FlashBack End*

Brak*

Hosh...  
Hosh...  
Hosh...

" Yesung hyung- Oh! Ajumma?! "  
" kyuhyunnie "

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

" teukie eomma aku tak mengerti semua ini, ini teka-teki untuku , aku hampir gila memikirkannya "  
" jadi begini, sebenarnnya sungmi itu kembarannya sungmin, sungmin tiga menit lebih awal, dia hilang ingatan sebelum sungmin pergi mencangkokan jatungnnya untukmu , sejak kecelakaan itu , sungmi kehilangan seluruh ingatannya dia tidak ingat dia mempunyai saudara kembar, pernah disayangi dan menyayangi seseorang, dia juga lupa dia mengidap penyakit yang sama seperti sungmin "  
" tapi mengapa marga sungmi dan sungmin berbeda? "  
" sungmin tidak ingin saudara kembarnnya mengetahui keberadaannya jadi dia menyamarkan marganya menjadi ' Lee ' "  
" dan aku tidak mengerti masih banyak pertanyaan yang perlu aku tanyakan "  
" aku akan menjawab semua itu "

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

**SoundTrack Your Eyes : On**

Aku duduk di balkon kamarku , menatap kedepan , menatap kosong langit oranye itu...

Sungmi adalah kembarannya Sungmin , mereka dilahirkan dan besar bersama di Paris Prancis , Sungmin tiga menit lebih awal dari Sungmi, Sungmin dan Sungmi sama-sama hasil pernikahan dua orang blasteran barat dan timur, Sungmi kehilangan seluruh ingatannya sebelum Sungmin pergi dari dunia ini, hingga saat ini belum tau penyebabnya kecelakaan Sungmi kecuali Sungmi ingat itu semua, Sungmi bahkan tak ingat dia mempunyai saudara kembar, pernah disayangi dan menyayangi seseorang, dia sama seperti Sungmin mengidap kanker darah atau lebih di kenal sebagai leukimia namun Sungmin lebih parah...

Sungmin menyamarkan marganya menjadi 'Lee' karena ia tak mau saudara kembarnnya tau keberadaannya, satu tahun terakhir Sungmin dan Sungmi terpisah atu lebih tepatnya Sungmin memisahkan diri, alasan Sungmi tidak bisa berbahasa Korea karena Sungmi memang hanya pernah sekali ke Korea, Sungmi merasa tak asing dengan Angels Place karena Sungmi pernah diajak berkunjung oleh Teukie eomma untuk menjenguk Sungmin sekali itupun saat ingatannya belum hilang , Sungmi tidak pernah cerita dia mempunyai saudara kembar karena dia anggap itu tak penting untuk di ketahui...

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi , apa ini nyata? Ini seperti... bertemu malaikat keduaku...

Grep*

Seseorang memelukku dari belakanng, melingkaran tangannya di leherku, aku melirik kebelakang agar mengetahuai siapa yang memeluku dan aku melihat malaikat kecilku

" hyung... aku lihat-lihat kau melamun terus dari tadi, ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku... aku janji akan merahasiakannya aku tak akan menceritakannya pada eomma sekalipun , jinjja " kata malaikat kecilku dengan imut  
" hyung tidak apa-apa, sudah sana kau tidur, besok adalah hari pertama kau masuk semester tiga, jadi jangan terlambat di hari pertamamu, dan kau sudah jarang keluar bersama jonghyun, pacarmu itu? " kataku panjang lebar  
" hyung! Jonghyun hyung sedang mengalami masa sulit, tapi aku bisa mengerti" hanya kepercayaan dan pengertian yang dibutuh kan dalam suatu hubungan  
" baiklah sekarang kau kembali " kataku dengan nada halus  
" arrayo, aku kembali " aku mengacak rambut halus

**SoundTrack Your Eyes : Off**

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

**SoundTrack Coagulation : On**

Aku duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan, menatapa wajah putih pucatnya yang sudah tiga hari tak kunjung bangun, memegang tangannya yang sedingin es, aku harap mata sipit ciri khas orang asianya terbuka, bibir mungil berbentuk ' M ' bergerak memanggil namaku, namus semua itu tak benar-benar terjadi...

" sungmi-ah, maafkan aku, aku sudah sangat jahat padamu, aku tak bermaksud menghancurkan hatimu dan kepercayaanmu, aku... aku bahagia bisa melihatmu tersenyum manis, melihat mata sipitmu menghilang ketika kau tersenyum, mengelus pipimu yang lembut... "

Tes  
Setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata yang terpejam itu, Sungmi memang tidak sadarkan diri namun hati kecilnya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun

" ...namun di saat yang bersamaan hatiku sakit saat melihatmu, saat melihat mata sipitmu menghilang saat kau tersenyum, saat aku menyentuh pipimu saat pertama kita bertemu, saat mengelus rambut pirang pucatmu saat ini, begitu menyakitkan, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat ku sayangi... namun kau membuatku sadar... "

Tes  
Air mata itu jatuh lagi, Sungmi mendengarnya, dan berharap Kyuhyun adalah orang yang membuatnya terbangun...

" ... kau membuatku sadar, aku tak bisa terus mencintai orang yang sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, aku harus bangun, harus mencari orang lain untuk menjadi pndamping hidupku, dan pencarianku terhenti saat kau datang, dan masuk kedalam hidupku... kau adalah... takdirku "

Hiks  
Sungmi memang tidak sadarkan diri, Sungmi tidak bisa berbuat apapun, dia hanya bisa mendengar dan menangis , sungmi terisak di bawah alam sadarnya, hatinya tersentuh , Sungmi melihat setitik cahaya putih di bawah alam sadarnya, melihat seseorang menunggu , seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya Sungmi berjalan menghampiri orang yang sangat mirip dengannya itu namun baru beberapa langkah Sungmi di hentikan oleh panggilan seseorang, orang itu orang yang saat ini ia cintai sekaligus orang yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya...

Namja itu berkata " sungmi kemarilah, belum waktunya kau pergi, kau belum ku perbolehkan kau pergi, aku tak mau dua kali ditinggalkan orang yang aku sayangi karena kesalahan bodohku, jadi kumohon pergilah denganku " sungmi bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, megikuti orang yang mirip dengannya itu ke surga atau mengikuti namja yang ia sayangi, akhirnya Sungmi memilik pergi dengan... Kyuhyun, namun saat dia akan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun orang yang mirip dengannya itu tidak mau melepaskan rangkulan tangannya, orang yang mirip dengannya itu menatap sungmi dengan pandangan sendu dan menggeleng , dan dengan berat hati Sungmi melepaskan rangkulan tangan orang itu dan berkata " maaf, tapi aku kembali, tempatku bukan di sini "

" sungmi mohon bangun "

**SoundTrack One Fine Spring Day : On**

Tangan yang dipegang Kyuhyun bergerak, mata sipit itu terbuka, mata itu basah karena air mata , bibir ' M ' memanggil namanya

" kyuhyun hiks "  
" hyung! "

Namja tampan itu memeluknnya, memeluknya dengan erat , namja cantik itu terisak , menangis dengan hebatnnya sampai membuat pundaknya terguncang hebat,

" ma-maafkan aku, aku yang salah, aku yang tak mengerti keadaanmu , aku yang tak ingin medengarakanmu dulu, aku yang salah, kau tak sepantasnya meminta maaf padaku , aku yang salah " kata Sungmi dengan nada seperti menyerupai bisikan

" sstt... ini salahku, sepantasnya aku meminta maaf padamu, aku pantas mendapat perlakuan yang aku terima, aku yang tak mengerti situasi saat kita bicara " kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelu punggung Sungmi

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium bibir ' M ' milik Sungmi, tak ada lumatan atau gigitan apapun , hanya ada cinta , asalkan kedua bibir itu bertemu...

" jadi... apa yang kau ingat? " tanya Khyuhyun ragu  
" ingat? Ingat apa? " Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Mungkinkah?  
" bukankah kau jatuh pingsan karena ingat sesuatu? " kata Kyuhyun  
" aku jatuh pingsan memang aku melihat sesuatu di kepalaku, namun aku belum tau itu apa, memang apa yang terjadi padaku? " Kyuhyun terkejut ingatan Sungmi belum kembali , akankah dia melupakan saudara kembarnya selamannya?  
" ada apa? Mengapa malamun? Apa ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? " tanya Sungmi was-was  
" hah? Tidak, tidak ada, kau bosan? Ingin keluar? " tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

" jadi dia belum ingat sepenuhnya? " kata teukie eomma, aku mengunjungi rumah Sungmi untuk memberi tau keadaan Sungmi, beruntung aku masih ingat jalan menuju rumahnya

" begitulah eomma " kataku tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa  
" kau jangan memberitaukan semuannya sekaligus, pancing Sungmi dengan hal-hal kecil, jangan membuat dia berfikir terlalu keras, kami hanya malaikat kami kembali seperti dulu, mengingat kakak-adik itu tak terpisahkan, dan hanya mampu dipisahkan oleh kematian " kata Teukie eomma dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca  
" Kumohon kembalikan dia seperti dulu, hanya kau yang mengerti sungmin dan sungmi " kata Allyson noona  
" ne noona aku akan berusaha sebisaku " semua harapan berada di tanganku

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.  
To Be Continue**

Gimana? Apa yang kurang? Fanfic ini ngebosenin gak sih? Pas aku baca kaya gak jelas gitu... menurut kalian gimana? RnR ya ^_^ Bye!

**Reply:**

**yeonRA137 : udah pasti baca. hua bai banget yeonRA137 ngorbanin waktunya cuma buat baca dan RnR FanFic abal ini**

**ChoJhiMin : gak apa-apa ChoJhiMin mau RnR juga udah seneng, ini lanjutannya**

** : takut kepanjaan nanti malah bikin mood pembaca hilang sebelum membaca, jadi bikin penasaran aja deh hahaha... #Epil_Author. , nanya? gak perlu aku jawab kan... jawabannya ada di sini**

**kyuanae : seru?! beneran? 2x lipat O.o aku gak bisa bikin yang sepanjang itu, tapi aku usahaain deh di chap 6  
**

**Guest : untung guestnya ada satu kalo dua gimana meReplynya? #Berfikir_Keras. seru chap 4? chap 4 belum ada apa-apanya...  
**

**Tania3424 : jawabanmu ada di chap ini :)  
**

**Margareth Pumkins : pasti segera, karena tangan aku udah gatel pingin ngasih tau jawabannya ke pembaca ^_^  
**

**angput02 : chap 6 ya saeng, masih bingung mau di panjangin di mananya, gimana kalo saeng kasih masukan aja, FIGHTING ( ^_^ )9  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : The Second Angel  
Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '  
Warning! : Shonen-Ai ( No NC / Lemon ) :: Boys Love :: BoYxBoY  
SoundTrac : Pachelbel – Canon In D ( Piano )

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

" kyu " panggil Sungmi hyung  
" ne? " Saat ini aku dan Sungmi hyung sedang menatap keluar melalui jendela kamar Sungmi hyung  
" aku bosan " Rengeknya sambil memperlihatkan wajah aegyonya  
" lalu apa yang ingi hyungie lakukan eum? " tanyaku halus  
" aku ingin keluar " Sungmi hyung memajukan bibirnya kesal  
" baiklah ayo " Aku menggendong Sungmi hyung

**.**

" waktu dulu aku di rawat di sini , tempat ini adalalah _secret place_ku " Kyuhyun berbicara sambil menatap langit  
" hanya dua orang yang pernah aku ajak ke tempat ini, dan kedua orang itu sangat penting bagiku, salah satu diantara kedua orang itu adalah kau, kau yang kedua atau mungkin yang terakhir " kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmi lembut  
" lalu mengapa bukan aku yang pertama? Lalu siapa yang pertama " Sungmi memajukan bibirnya kesal  
" aku tak yakin kau bisa mengingatnya " Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnnya, tatapannya kembali dingin  
" setidaknya aku tau namanya " kata Sungmi nadanya sedikit turun  
" sungmin, sungmin yang pertama kali aku ajak ke tempat ini " Kyuhyun tersenyum nanar menatap langit  
" sungmin " kata Sungmi yang lebih terdengar seperti gurauan

Tes  
Tes  
Tes

Salju mulai turun dengan lebat, Sungmi mengeratkan syalnya sedangkan Kyuhyun mengancingkan sweater coklatnya yang tipis

" ayo hyungie kita masuh, saljunya mulai deras " Kaya kyuhyun memberitau, sedangkan sungmi hayna mengangguk

.

Sungmin, namanya sangat familiar di telingaku, apa aku mengenalnya? Siapa dia? Dia menjadi yang menjadi yang pertama untuk Kyuhyun, dan ada apa dengan masa laluku? Apa yang mereka rahasiakan?

Kurasakan mataku mulai berat, tubuhku lemas , yang aku lakukan hanyalah berbaring , tapi sesaat semuanya terasa gelap

' sungmi kemarilah ' sahut seseorang  
' ada apa minnie hyung? ' Sungmi bertanya pad aorang itu  
' kau mau tau lebih tentang kyuhyun? ' kata sang kakak pada adiknya  
' heum, apa yang akan kau perlihatkan hyungie? ' tanya sang adik antusias  
' tentu saja foto, apa lagi kalau bukan foto? Membawa orangnya kemari huh? ' kata sanga kakak  
' bawa saja, itu lebih baik, dan jika dia mengira aku minnie hyung aku akan cium dia ' kata san adik polos

Pletakk

' appo ' sang adik meringis kesakitan  
' makannya jangan bicara sembarangan ' kata sang kakak

Akhirnya sang kakak mengeluarkan foto hasil kamera polaroidnya, foto itu di ambil saat kyuhyun berpaling ke sebelah kiri, ada matahari terbenam di foto itu , ada sungai juga pepohonan, sang adik cemburu akan kedekatan kakaknya dengan kyuhyun , padahal sang adik belum pernah bertemu namja tampan itu, tak perlu bertemu untuk suka pada kyuhyun, melihat dari selembar fotopun sungmi sudah jatuh hati pada namja tampan itu

' hyung sangat beruntung ' gurau sungmi pada kakaknya  
' tapi aku rasa aku tak akan bersama dengan kyuhyun selamanya, dan seanndainya jodohku bukan kyuhyun , aku harap kau bisa memilikinya ' kata sang kakak sambil melamun  
' hyung! Apa yang katakan, tentu saja kyuhyun jodohmu, dan walaupun kyuhyun bukan jodohmu aku tak akan tega menggambil kyuhyun darimu ' kata sang adik marah, marah karena sang adih sayang pada hyungnya  
' sungmi-ah gomawo ' kata sang kakak  
' aku tak akan tega sungmin hyung ' sang adik membalas pelukan sang kakak

Sungmin, hyungku?  
berarti Kyuhun?

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

" sungmi hyung aku kem- hyungie? " Kyuhyun terlihat kebinguan karena orang yang di carinya tak ada di ruangannya  
" hyungie kau dimana? " Kyuhyun mulai khawatir

.

" hiks hiks mengapa aku di pertemukan oleh orang itu, namja chingu minnie hyung sekaligus orang yang aku sukai " kata Sungmi sambil terisak  
" sungmi " Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya, sungmi tersentak , langung berdiri dan berjalan mundur menghindari kyuhyun  
" a-ada apa? " Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti suasana ini bertanya pada sungmi  
" c-cukup jauhi aku, a-aku tak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam " kata sungmi, isakan masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya  
" aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang bicarakan hyung " Kyuhyun terus berjalan maju mendekati sungmin , sedangkan sungmi terus berjalan mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun  
" kau namja chingu sungmin hyungkan?! " tanya sungmin dengan emosi  
" aku memang pernah menjadi namja chingunya, tapi itu dulu, dan sekarang aku namja chingumu " Kata Kyuhyun  
" kau jahat, kau tak bisa lakukan itu, sungmin hyung mencintaimu, kembalilah padanya " Sungmin berteriak pada Kyuhyun, sungmin belum berhenti mundur untuk menghindari Kyuhyun  
" dari mana kau tau?! " Kyuhyun mulai kehabisan kesabarannya  
" karena aku dongsaengnya! Jadi kembalilah padanya " sungmi berteriak dengan penuh emosi  
" jadi kau sudah- Sungmi! "

Byur

Sungmi terjatuh ke dalam sungai yang hampir membeku, Sungmi terjatuh karena dia yang terus mundur menghindari Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan sungai yang berada di belakannya. Kyuhyun melompat masuk ke dalam sungai buatan yang di buat sedemikian rupa, yang tentu saja sama dalamnya seperti sungai-sungai kecil pada umumnya, setelah Kyuhyun menemukan sungmi, kyuhyun langsung menyeret badan sungmi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke tepi sungai...

.

Dokter-dokter berusaha membawa Sungmi yang mengigil ke Instalasi Gawat Darurat, saat Sungmi berada di Instalasi Gawat Darurat Sungmi sudah tidak lagi mengigil, bukan sudah tak kedinginan tetapi sudah kelelakan walau hanya untuk menggetarkan badannya, Kyuhyun yang berada di luar dengan baju yang basah karena air es, terus menggigil tetapi tak di anggap oleh Kyuhyun.

Yesung keluar dari ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat, Kyuhyun yang melihat dokter pribadinya keluar dari ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat langsung menghampirinya

" begaimana hyung keadaannya? " kata Kyuhyun  
" dia terserang hypotermia mild atau hypotermia rendah, suhu tubuhnya turun hingga tiga puluh lima derajat selsius, tapi tenang saja aku akan melakukan terapi hypothermia agar suhu tubuhnya naik kembali " Kata yesung menjelaskan  
" gomawo hyung " Kata Kyuhyun lesu  
" eh! Dan kau gantilah bajumu dan hangatkan badanmu , bisa-bisa kau seperti sungmi , jika kau sakit seperti sungmi siapa yang akan menjaganya? Take care ok " kata Yesung hyung menasehati  
" hmm, aku kembali hyung " Kyuhyun terlihat berantakan

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

2 Days Later...

Kyuhyun terbaring lemas di kasurnya, sekuat-kuatnya kyuhyun pasti dia akan sakit juga, dia hanya demam, demamnya pun tak tinggi, hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari pasti dia sudah sembuh kembali, dia demam karena dia measuk kedalam air es untuk menolong sungmi kemarin... . Kyuhyun bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, apa dia harus memberitau tentang kakaknya Sungmi yang sudah 'pergi' atau tetap menyembunyikannya dan membiarkan waktu yang memberitau sungmi, tapi di sisi lain kyuhyun ingin memberitau sungmi keadaan yang sebenarnya dan menjelaskannya secara rinci, tapi kyuhyun berfikir bagaimana jika sungmi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan dan dia langsung meninggalkan dirinya, Kyuhyun bingun apa yang harus dia lakukan . " tuan muda, nyonya memanggil anda untuk bertemu dengannya di menja makan " salah satu pelayan membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun  
" sebentar lagi aku akan turun " Kata kyuhyun, lingkar hitam dan kantung mata terlihat jelas di bawah matanya .

Kyuhyun menyambar jaket jeansnya dan mengambil kunci mobil Lamborghini Reventon Roadsternya, dan langsung turun ke bawah berniat menemui ibunya dan berpamitan .

Kyuhyun melihat ibunya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan sambil meminum teh, dengan pasti .

" eomma memanggilku? " tanya kyuhyun, kyuhyun masih tetap berdiri di belakang ibunya  
" kemarilah, duduk sebentar " kata ibunya, sambil menepuk kursi meja makan yang berada di sebelahnya, akhirnya kyuhyun pun duduk  
" ada apa? " Kyuhyun terlihat tergsa-gesa  
" kau sudah baikan? " tanya eommanya kyuhyun  
" eomma aku harus segera pergi, jadi langsung saja... to the point " kata Kyuhyun  
" kau masih belum melupakan sungmin? " kata eommanya sambil menyeruput tehnya  
" eomma, dia sungmi, sungmi! ariane, bukan sungmin , bukan arieze " Kyuhyun sedikit eomosi  
" aku hanya tak mau terjebak dalam masa lalumu kyuhyun " eommanya kyuhyun menaikan sedikit nadanya  
" eomma! Sungmi masa depanku dan sungmin masa laluku , ariane cintaku dan ariaze rasa bersalahku, jadi berhentilah membuat anakmu merasa bersalah! " Kyuhyun langsung pergi dari tempat itu dengan Lamborghini Reventon Roadsternya

.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan kamar rawat Sungmi, tapi saat kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar rawat sungmi , Kyuhyun hanya mendapati kamar rawat yang kosong, namun sejenak kyuhyun mengdengar kegaduhan di ujung lorong , Kyuhyun melihat ada seorang pasien yang – mungkin – akan di bawa ke ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat, karena rasa penasaran Kyuhyun yang besar akhirnya Kyuhyun mengikuti pasien itu, saat Kyuhyun sudah berada di dekat pasien,kyuhyun mengetahui dan bahkan sangat mengenali wajah pasien itu, ternyata pasien itu sungmi, saat kyuhyun tau pasien itu sungmi kyuhyun langsung ikut bersama suster-suster dan Yesung – dokter pribadi kyuhyun , sungmin dan sungmi – menuju ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat

" dia butuh pendonor " Yesung berbicara pada suster-susternya  
" tapi dokter yesung kami belum menerima sukarelawan pendonor sum-sum tulang belakang " suster memberitahu yesung  
" aku akan mendonorkan sum-sum tulang belakangku " Lantang Kyuhyun  
" kau bodoh?! Kau bisa- " perkataan dokter muda itu langsung terpotong oleh Kyuhyun  
" aku tak mau dengar apapun, aku tak mau dengar resiko apapun, bahkan jika aku mati, aku mati bahagia " Kyuhyun berbicara dengan yakin

.

Sungmi Side*

Aku menutup mataku, aku hanya bisa mendengan mereka yang berbicara itupun tak lama karena aku langsung tak sadarkan diri . Aku , aku tak tau berada di mana , aku berada di padang ilalang , aku sedang mengejar sungmin hyung namun seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku

" sungmi-ah! Tunggu aku! Hosh hosh sungmi, kita pergi bersama-sama " sungmin terlonjak kaget karena orang yang meneriaki namanya adalah...  
" kyuhyun-ah , sedang apa kau di sini? Tempatmu bukan di sini, belum waktunya kau berada di tempat ini " kataku terkejut  
" tapi bagaimanapun juga aku akan bersamamu " dia tak boleh berada di sini, tapi kami dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sungmin hyung yang tiba-tiba berada di samping kami  
" tidak hanya kyuhyun, kau juga sungmi, kau tidak sepantasnya berada di sini, belum waktunya kalian berada di sini, jadi kembalilah, hiduplah demi aku dan orang yang kalian cintai " Dalam sekejap Sungmin hyung menghilang bagaikan asap putih yang terbawa angin, tetapi sebelum sungmin hyung pergi sungmin hyung sempat mengatakan...  
" kau ingat perkataanku dulu? seanndainya jodohku bukan kyuhyun , aku harap kau bisa memilikinya, dan hapuslah rasa bersalah kalian terhadapku, aku bahagia sekarang melihat kalian bahagia "

.

Sungmi terbangun, sungmi sudah berada di suatu ruangan dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang sungmi tak mengerti, saat sungmi ingin mengerakan tangan kanannnya, seseorang memegang tangan kanannya ,dan saat sungmi mengengok kesebelah kanan , sungmi melihat kyuhyun yang siap di ambil sum-sum tulangnya, sungmi berusaha turun dari ranjangnya

" stop kalian tak boleh lakukan ini pada namja chinguku! " sungmi berteriak saat jarum suntik hampir mengenai kulit punggung namja chingunya  
" sungmi " kyuhyun terkejut karena sungmi siuman  
" hiks jangan lakukan ini, hiks aku mencintaimu , aku masih ingin bersamamu hikss jangn lakukan ini kumohon " sungmin menangis, kyuhyun akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan memeluk sungmi  
" baik-baik aku menghenikannya, aku akan bersama denganmu selamanya, berhenti menangis minnieku sayang " kyuhyun mengelus punggung

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

6 Years Laters... Sungmi Side* Semuanya berubah menjadi bahagia, aku dan kyuhyun berusaha merasa tak bersalah pada Sungmin hyung, namun rasa bersalah kami pasti mengingatkan kami saat kami akan menutup mata, Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah karena merasa Kyuhyun adalah alasan di balik kematian Sungmin hyung dan aku merasa bersalah karena aku menghianati sungmin hyung dengan cara menjadikan kyuhyun miliku... Leukimia, leukimiaku dinyatakan sembuh total tiga tahun lalu, itu jarang terjadi! Benar, itu memang jarang terjadi tetapi keajaiban datang padaku, tuhan menghapus seluruh leukimia di tubuhku... Ada kabar gembira yang harus aku katakan pada kalian, My Little Angelku sekarang berulang tahun yang ke-5 , yap! Aku sudah di karuniai seorang anak laki-laki yang imut, cku dan kyuhyun beri nama _Cho Jino _, dan kebetulan hari kelahiran jino tepas di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami, jadi hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special , hari ini hari ulang tahun jino yang ke-5 dan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke-6 , aku tak bisa menggambarkan rasa senangku kedalam kata-kata...

Kyuhyun Side* Keajaiban, hanya satu kata itu yang berada di benakku, Penyakitnya hilang, dan akhirnya kami hidup dengan bahagia, The Second Angel... aku berfikir awalanya kata itu untuk menggambarkan cerita hidupku awalnya datanglah malaikat pertamaku yaitu Lee Sungmin hyung yang tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Kim Sungmin hyung, setelah sungmin hyung pergi, The Second Angel datang menghampiriku , membuat hidupku yang hitam-putih menjadi berwarna... tapi itu semua berubah saat The Second Angel yang sebenarnya datang, The Secon Angel yang sebenarnya adalah... Cho Jino, malaikat kecil milikku dan milik sungmi hyungie , hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-5 , dan sekaligus hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke-6 , ini semua benar-benar keajaiban , keajaiban benar-benar terjadi pada kami, seperti hidup di sebuah cerita pengantar tidur yang selalu ber akhir bahagia, tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagianku saat ini, The Second Angel the end with happy ending... " _Jangan pernah takut kehidupan akan berakhir tapi takutlah Kehidupan tak akan pernah di mulai "_

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.** The Second Angel **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

The End Woah... akhirnya end juga, bagaimana? Bagaimana? Baguskah atau malah jelekkah? Tak apalah kalau jelek, yang penting aku udah gak ada rasa berhutang lagi sama kalian, ada yang minta di perpanjang FanFicnya... maaf ya baru bisa di panjangin(?) di chap terakhir, setelah aku bercuap-cuap akan aku reply RnRnya , dan ter akhir aku mau ngucapin

.

Happy New Year 2013!

.

Nah, maapin aku ya kalo ada kesalahan, semoga di 2013 nanti kita menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan berguna... segini aja deh... bye! Selamat liburan tahun baru!

.

Links :  
Kyuhyun Car  
www * fileden * com/files/2012/12/19/3378151/lamborghini-reventon-roadster-07 * jpg Hypothermia Therapy ( Sungmi )  
www * fileden * com/files/2012/12/19/3378151/inflated * jpg Ket:  
Ganti tanda * menjadi . . Reply :

Guest : ini udah di panjangin... sekalian END hehehe... kyuanae : nunggu baget chap panjangnya... aku ingin tanya FF ini aneh gak sih, aku nulisnya serasa ada yang kurang Margareth Pumpkins : pasti dong nasibnya aku bedain :) ChoJiMin : gak papa kan jawabannya ada di sini, awalnya kyuhyun suka ama sungmi karena fisik tapi kyuhyun sadar cintanya itu karena hati bukan fisik... yeonRA137 : beneran? Di bagian mana? Beneran bagus? Kalo chap ini? _for all : thank you very muchh... udah mau baca dan RnR sampai chap terakhir bahkan dari FanFic ' Because I Love You ' , Selamat liburan semuanya!_

.

Catatan: ini udah 4 kali post uada 4 kali edit , tapi hasilnya banyak yang ilang, jadi segini lumayankan? Dapi pada semua barisannya nyatu semua _


End file.
